Home At Last
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Summary: Vala's found a new home in more ways than one.  An alternate ending for Momento Mori.    A/N: As a memory refresher and for those who may not have seen it, I've included the last scene of that episode.    Rating: T for slight innuendos


Summary: Vala's found a new home in more ways than one. **An alternate ending for Momento Mori. **

**A/N: As a memory refresher and for those who may not have seen it, I've included the last scene of that episode.**

Rating: T for slight innuendos

Please R & R, thanks

Big thanks to my very talented BETA for her help : )

Home At Last

They'd gathered In Daniel's office, SG-1 along with General Landry for an informal meeting.

"Y'know, I don't mind gettin' shot", Mitchell looked at the sling on his arm, "but I pulled a hammie when I took out that last Trust operative."

"At least you didn't lose your pants." Sam added teasing.

In a bit of a hurry, still donning her BDU jacket, Vala entered the office knocking on the wall. "You wanted to see me?" She addressed the General.

"Hey! What did Doctor Lam say?" Daniel asked cheerfully.

"I've been cleared for active duty."

"Glad to hear it." Landry handed Vala a small box.

"What's this?"

"Let's just call it a welcome back present."

Looking at the team with a curious smile, Vala opened the box to reveal two round patches: SGC and SG-1. "These are…"

"Team badges. You're now officially a member of SG-1."

Vala ducked her head smiling brightly.

"Congratulations, you earned it." Sam added, smiling.

Taking the SGC patch from the box, Vala proudly admired it.

Meanwhile Daniel and Cam smiled in amusement.

Overwhelmed and speechless, Vala shoved the General's shoulder in gratitude.

"Perhaps a celebration is in order." Teal'c bowed.

"That's a great idea." Cam agreed. "We can check out that new rib joint near my place."

Approaching Vala, Cam took the patches, handing one to Teal'c. Together, they pressed the patches onto the sleeves of her jacket.

"Excellent." Looking at Daniel, Vala continued, "of course, that means we'll have to wait until next week to complete our date."

Curious, everyone turned to stare at Daniel.

"It wasn't a date. It, it was two friends and coworkers out for dinner."

"Uh huh." Cam replied, leaving the office.

"Seriously." Daniel insisted.

Giving him a dubious look, Sam, Vala and Teal'c headed out the door.

"Uh…" Daniel looked at the General, "it wasn't a date."

Landry quirked his brows noncommittally as he left, leaving an exasperated Daniel alone in his office.

00000

Entering the restaurant, the team took in the atmosphere of the new place. Rustic looking wood floors, a bar with a generous variety of liquors and beers, big wooden tables and private booths, and too many flat screen TV's adorning the walls. The sound of country music topped it all off.

As they were seated at the large circular table, Cam immediately ordered a pitcher of beer and chilled mugs.

"Um, this looks yummy," Vala rubbed her hands together. "A baked potato with barbeque stuffed inside."

"I've had that before, and it's good." Sam finished skimming over her menu, "in fact I think that's what I'll have…um, and with extra barbeque sauce drizzled over the top."

"Here you go." The bar maid placed the beer and mugs on the table.

"I think I'm gonna have the barbeque plate," Daniel didn't look up as he spoke.

"What are you havin' Teal-, uh, Murray?"

"I believe, Colonel Mitchell, I will have the barbeque plate as well. And perhaps a side order of onion rings. The nachos appetizer also looks good."

"An appetizer sounds just wonderful, Muscles. Hmm, I can't decide. Would anyone like to share something?"

"How about the large sampler platter?" Sam suggested, "it has a little bit of everything and there should be enough to go around."

"How about you, Mitchell?" Daniel grinned at his CO, "wanna make it three barbeque plates?"

"Naw, sorry Jackson. I'm gonna have a slab of ribs, smothered with extra barbeque sauce."

With appetizers before them and another pitcher of beer the friends settled in to enjoy a fun evening.

"So Jackson, where did you take Vala on your 'wasn't a date'?" Cam asked with false innocence as he popped a mushroom in his mouth, taking a quick chug of beer to cool off the just out of the frier heat.

"A fancy place, _I feel blanco_?" Vala smiled, answering for him while licking fried pickle juice off her fingers.

"_il fiore bianco_, it's an Italian restaurant. Translates to _the white flower_."

Her gaze lifted to Daniel. _He is so sexy when he speaks with an accent._

"You took her there?" Sam asked, almost choking on her beer.

"It was very nice, annddd," she continued, giving Daniel a spicy look. "He ordered me a 'passion fruit' martini."

"Hmm, sounds like a date to me."

"I have agree with Cam." Sam added, smiling at Vala.

"Indeed?" Teal'c raised a brow.

"I didn't get to drink it either," Vala pouted grabbing a cheese stick right before Cam could. "Wait a minute. I wore my favorite flower clippie in my hair that evening. I guess I lost it."

Mumbling a little awkwardly, Daniel told her, "I, ah, found it, outside the restaurant, where they must have forced you into a car…well anyway, I kept it for you."

Vala couldn't hide her growing smile. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome."

"DanielJackson and ValaMalDoran, as O'Neill would say 'you two sound like an old married couple'."

Dinner arrived before anyone could respond and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, our food._ _Something to discuss besides our date. Holy buckets! Now I'm calling it a date. _

As they ate, country music played softly in the back ground paralleled by what seemed like one too many muted football games which had other patrons occasionally cheering. His friends enjoyed fun conversations, laughing and sharing stories. All Daniel could do however, was think of Vala. He watched her when he thought no one noticed as she enthusiastically enjoyed her dinner. A dinner to celebrate those patches she'd worked so hard to earn.

He knew she was excited to be back and proud to be part of SG-1. And he suspected she knew she finally fit in as part of something good, because we all accepted her and loved her. Love. Did he love her beyond friendship? If he were honest with himself he knew he at least had serious feelings for her. His emotions had been like a train wreck since she went missing. Doing all he could to find her didn't seem to be enough.

He had refused to give up on her safe return and was overwhelmed with joy when they found her. His heart had ached for her. And when they shared that hug, they melted into each other, neither wanting to let go. Try as he might to deny he felt something, he couldn't. Especially when he heard the song _Let's Make Love_ play in the back ground. For the first time in a long time he'd fallen in love. And he had to let her know…tonight.

Darling?"

"Earth to Daniel," Sam smiled.

"Huh?"

"How's your food, Jackson?"

"Oh, it's great. How about you guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, Jackson, where were you just now?"

"Thinking."

"Well there's a shocker." Vala smiled sarcastically.

00000

With the evening winding down the friends split what little beer remained. Loading the piles of leftovers into to go boxes, the team teased each other over who ate the most. The honor of which went to Murray, with Vala coming in a close second.

Still glowing from the events of the day, Vala asked for the teams attention. "Before we leave, could I please say something?"

"Vala, not in public." Cam and Daniel interrupted, both concerned in different ways about what she would say.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Anyway, as you all know I've had a difficult life, losing my parents, being 'trapped' for part of my adult life and moving constantly from 'job' to 'job'. It's been rather difficult and now I feel like I've accomplished something worthwhile…like I finally fit in somewhere, like…I'm home at last. So, thank you all for everything. And thank you Daniel for believing in me."

SG-1 gave an understanding nod and using the final drops of beer gave a toast.

"To the accounting department." Cam raised his glass.

"To the accounting department." The others joined in unison.

"Ride back with me, we need to talk." Daniel whispered to Vala.

_Well this is just great, I've bugged him about the 'not a date' thingie so much that he's upset. Now I don't stand a chance. Oh well, I guess friends is better than nothing at all. _

As the team headed to vehicles, Sam whispered to Daniel, "you know regs don't apply to you and Vala…just FYI."

00000

In his SUV, Daniel and Vala started back to the base.

They spoke in unison, "Daniel." Regret apparent in her voice. "Vala." He whispered.

"Let me go first, darling?" Vala insisted.

"Okay." His brows furrowed, concern apparent in his tone.

"I'm sorry for mentioning our dinner back in your office and calling it a date. The team ragged you about it and it's all my fault because I couldn't keep my mouth shut as usual."

"Vala."

"Please, Daniel, let me finish. I mean yes, I have romantic feelings for you. Have had for while actually. Seriously, though who wouldn't? I mean you're smart, funny and unbelievably attractive. Well, rather hot actually especially in those jeans you have on and that black T-shirt. Of course, anything you wear looks sexy on you. Whew, it's getting hot in here. I thought these automotives had air conditioning_. _The point is, you wanted it to be a friendly thank you dinner and because of my feelings for you I tried to make it more. But It's okay, I'd rather be friends with you than nothing at all. Oh, and I also wanted to thank you for not giving up on trying to find me. I heard through your great vine how hard you worked and it means a lot to me."

"Grape vine." Daniel corrected her with a smile.

"Whatever. Anyway…darling what were you going to say?"

"Vala, about that dinner…"

She half smiled and tried to sound convincing. "Daniel, weren't you listening? I just told you, I understand, you just want to be friends. It's okay with me."

"Really?" He questioned skeptically.

"Sure, don't worry about it."

"Well, what if I want more?"

"More? More what?"

"Vala, I've been thinking about how I feel about you and how I felt while you were missing."

"So that's what you were thinking about back there?"

"Yeah, and I do have feelings for you. I just didn't realize it until now. Vala, I felt something when we hugged in that warehouse…"

"So did I darling. I felt you're rather…strong body press against mine.

_And I felt your soft, beautiful body and oh, your breasts_. _Stop it!_ "What I mean is, I felt emotions beyond friendship. I'd like to give us a try."

"You mean us? As in, us, us?"

"Yeah…I, I'm in love with you Vala. I'm just sorry it took you being kidnapped for me to realize it."

"What? You, you really love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I love you, too Daniel."

"What da ya think about us having dinner tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely darling! Where are we going? What should I wear? Are you going to take me back to the same place? If you take me there, I know what to wear. Oh, wait, this is an actual date, so I should probably wear some fancy underwear. Or maybe I'll bring some lingerie. Maybe I should pack an overnight bag."

"How about if I arrange for take-out from _il fiore bianco_? We'll take it to my place."

"You're place? Not that I'm complaining, but why can't we eat at the restaurant?"

"I'm hoping it will be safer. I mean not that I think history will repeat itself but I don't want to take any chances…and yeah, you might wanna go ahead and bring that overnight bag." Daniel added waggling his brows.

"Gggrrr." She reached a hand over and squeezed Daniel's hard muscled thigh.

"Vala! I'm trying to drive." Quickly grabbing her hand, he returned it to her lap then gave her thigh a gentle caress.

"Wow. I thought I was before, but now, I really am home at last. I love you, darling."

His hand still on her thigh, found hers again and laced their fingers together. "I love you, too, beautiful."

END


End file.
